3rd Class Sayian 1st Class Love
by Sara M
Summary: AU Taking place during the Namek Saga. What if Celipa survived planet Vegeta's explosion and got stranded on Namek?How will Vegeta react to her? This may possibly be the first VegetaCelipa fic out there.Sorry BV fans. Chapter 7 is now up! -
1. Ch1 Crash Landing

*Disclaimer: I don't own DBz or any of the characters except Zarchana .  
  
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic that starts during the Namek Saga. This might be the first and only Vegeta/Celipa fic.   
  
  
  
3rd Class Sayian, 1st Class Love  
  
  
Chapter 1 Crash Landing  
  
  
Vegeta smirked as he gathered the five dragonballs he stole from Freeza into a small crevice. "Soon, I will be immortal and crush that freak lizard once and for all. Then the universe will be all mine! haha!" "All I need is one more dragonball...huh?!" Vegeta looked up. He could sense someone coming by. *Is it Zarbon? No, its took weak to be Zarbon....HUH?!* His eyes widened. It was the earth man Krillin. And he was carrying a dragonball. "So! that pink gumball Dodoria was right. The earthlings are here. Well, no matter. I will dispose of them and take that drag..... huh? What now?!" He glanced up into the sky and saw a small space pod crash down nearby. "I'd better hide my ki and see who the hell is in that ship."   
  
After the smoke cleared, the pod's hatch opened up and out stepped a woman surprisingly dressed in sayian uniform and armor. "Whe...Where am I?" She took a deep breath and pushed a button on her scouter. "Planet Namek? I've never been in this sector of the galaxy. Let me check to see if there are any other life forms here." As she was doing this, Vegeta stare in complete shock. He soon noticed the furry brown tail that wrapped securely around her waist.*She is a sayian? But thats impossible! There were only four survivors from our planet's destruction: Me, Radditz, Nappa, and that brain damaged fool Kakarott. How could she have survived?* Vegeta pondered this and then noticed her talking through her scouter.  
"Zarchana this is Celipa.. do you read me?" no response. "Damn! Now what do I do?" Her ship was severely damaged from the crash so there was no way to get off the planet, and she wasn't able to contact her best friend. *Worst of all, Freeza is here. Why, I have no clue. Maybe I can steal some parts out of the ship and fix mine. No, thats too risky. I maybe sayian but I know my power pales in comparison to Freeza and even that disgusting creature, Zarbon. Oh Toma, I wish I could have just died along side you with our planet.*   
  
  
  
`Flashback`  
  
Toma was her possible mate to be. He wasn't as rash or rude as most other sayians she knew. As well as Bardock, commander of her squad. They all were good friends. Toma and Celipa hoped to be more, but their dreams were quickly dashed when Freeza attacked their home. Toma, not wanting Celipa to die and maybe ensure that the sayian race live on, pushed her in a pod and told her to leave. Celipa refused at first, but Toma would not have it. "Celipa, please go. I know you would rather die than run but, I don't wish you to die now. I want you to go on and see Freeza die by sayian hands and maybe you can restart the sayian race." With that he kissed her and shoved closed the hatch. The ship blasted off and all Celipa saw was the big explosion of her planet. Her home. Her would be mate.  
  
`End Flashback`  
  
She sighed. Maybe she should look for one of the natives to help. So she turned off her scouter and was about to fly off when she sensed something or someone. "Whose there? Show yourself!" Then out of the shadows, he stood with his arms crossed and his flame of hair. Celipa gasped. "Prince Vegeta?!" "Yes, it is me, your prince. Tell me sayian, what is your name?" She shook out of her surprised daze and simply stated., "Celipa sire". Vegeta started circiling around Celipa. She involuntarily shuddered. "Celipa? I have heard that name before. Yes, you are a member of Commander Bardock's squad, am I right?" She nodded. "You are a 3rd class soldier." Celipa sneered. She took offense to anybody who insulted the 3rd class group of sayians. Even if he was her prince. "Yes, I am a 3rd class, and there's nothing wrong with that!" She was proud of her class. They were sayians who were not as arrogent and rude like 1st class soldiers and elites. Vegeta smirked at her pride of her rank. "Then you might also know that there is another 3rd class sayian still alive." Celipa was stunned once again. "Another 3rd class? Does he mean Kakarott? Could Kakarott be alive as well? "If I may, my prince, would this soldier's name be Kakarott?" At first Vegeta winced at the name. How he loathed that low class clown after he upstaged him back on earth. "Yes, that moron is unfortunatly very much alive. We battled on earth, his new home. "   
  
Celipa was glad that Kakarott was alive, but didn't like Vegeta's attitude towards him. *He must have somehow defeated the prince! At last, someone brought this royal brat down to earth, at least a little.*  
"So, what is it that you are doing her my prince?" "I have come for the dragonballs."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hey guys. I hope your enjoying this fic so far. I will also be updating my other fics as soon as possible. Please R/R. 


	2. Ch2 Confrontation

3rd Class Sayian, 1st Class Love  
  
  
Chapter 2 Confrontation  
  
Celipa raised a eyebrow at the prince. "Dragonballs? Those magical orbs you have over there? I always thought they were just myths." "So did I at first, but I found out about them after Radditz was defeated on earth by Kakarott and his Namekian friend. Now I finally have a chance Celipa at defeating that freak Freeza for good, by wishing for immortality. I will finally become the strongest in the universe and I shall rule it for all eternity.!"  
  
Vegeta started chuckling evily at the thought. Celipa shivered. *Prince Vegeta? Immortal? I can't imagine if his dream does indeed become a reality.The universe would be trading one dictator for another.* As Celipa thought about all this, Vegeta turned his back to her and looked up into the sky. "I am going for that last dragonball the worthless human has. Care to join me?" "I suppose. Maybe I can get them to help repair my ship." With that, Vegeta and Celipa blasted off towards the final dragonball.  
  
  
(At Freeza's ship)  
  
Freeza was enraged as he paced back and fourth. His dragonballs were gone. Stolen by that monkey prince Vegeta. And it was all because of Zarbon. Zarbon kneeled down to one knee, awaiting Lord Freeza to give out his punishment. He shivered at the thought of dying by his master's hand. "Zarbon! This is directly your fault! You are a disgracable warrior! You don't deserve to be near me! Because of you underestimating Vegeta's abilities, he was able to steal my dragonballs!" Freeza's scowl deepened and his tail slammed against the floor, making a huge crack. "Grrrrrrr.....You have ONE hour Zarbon to redeem yourself and get back my dragonballs. If you fail, I shall kill slow and painfully. Understand?" Zarbon quickly nodded and took off, to find Vegeta and the dragonballs.  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Bulma sighed as she sat on a rock outside the cave reading a book. Suddenly, Krillan landed in front of her in a super fast motion making her scream and fall backwards. Krillan stood there with a blank expression. "Bulma?" She got up and started yelling at Krillan. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T DO THAT!!!" Krillan cowered. "B...But Bulma! Its far too dangerous to be sitting out here. Someone could spot us." Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm a big girl! I can do whatever the hell I..... Krillan! is that a dragonball?" "Haha! You got it!" Bulma' s eyes widened at the huge orb. "Wow! Its big. Where did you find it?" "I got it from the eldest namek, Guru. He's really great and I want you and Gohan to meet him. Speaking of that, is Gohan in the cave?" "No, the little squirt went out to find another dragonball. We saw one on the radar. It was close to the village Vegeta attacked." Krillan looked shocked. "Do you think he's in trouble? Cause if he needs me to help him, I'm ready." Bulma looked up into the sky and smiled. "Well, stop your worrying, cause Gohan's back." Krillan also looked up into the sky but he soon realized that it wasn't his best friend's son. "Hey! That's not Gohan!"  
  
Vegeta quickly landed in front of the earthlings as they screamed his name in terror. Krillan clutched the dragonball protectively. * Oh man! With my new powers I didn't sense anyone following me. I am no match for Vegeta and..... huh?* Soon Celipa landed right beside Vegeta, crossing her arms. *Who is that?* Then Krillan noticed her furry brown tail wrapped around her waist. He gasped. *Another sayian?! This is just great. Why do these situations always happen to me?* Vegeta smirked. "Well, well, well. Will you take a look at what I found here? I honestly didn't think that you two would make it here to Namek.Krillan and Bulma backed up against the rock wall in fear. Celipa raised an eyebrow at them. *The bald one is fairly strong but no where neare Vegeta's level. The female has no power at all. She'll be crushed.* Vegeta took a step forward. "Come on now, cue-ball! Don't do anything stupid and hand me that dragonball." Suddenly, Vegeta and Celipa sensed a familiar ki. Celipa snorted. "Oh great! We got company, unfortunately." Vegeta turned to her. "You and Zarbon know each other?" She shrugged. "You could say that." They turned and awaited his approach. 


	3. Ch3 Celipa's Dirty Little Secret

3rd Class Sayian, 1st Class Love  
Ch.3 Celipa's Secret  
  
  
Celipa watched the sky for any signs of Zarbon and sure enough he came in a blur."Here comes the pretty boy." Zarbon didnt see Celipa yet, his attention was soely fixed with Vegeta. He smirked. Krillan looked on in horror and clutched the dragonball protectively. "oh man, why do these things happen to me?!". Bulma, however, was in a daze at the beautiful blue skined warrior that was before them. She leaned over to whisper to Krillen. "Hey Krillen, whose that hunk?" "What? Bulma be serious will you?! That man is dangerous and he's probably here for the damn dragonball as well." Bulma blushed. "Yeah, but he is so hot and maybe he's come to save us instead." Bulma continued to rave and rant about Zarbon as Krillen raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. "Oh boy".  
  
Celipa with her sensitive hearing, heard every word from Bulma about Zarbon. *Poor, silly girl. If she only knew the REAL Zarbon. He is not as cute as you may think my dear.* She turned back to Zarbon and crossed her arms. The fool still hasn't seen her yet. "Well Vegeta, its time i finished what i started with you a while ago and take back Master Frezia's dragonballs that you stole." Vegeta laughed. "I'd very much like to see you attempt to defeat me again Zarbon, but your an arrogent fool. You forget that every wound, every cut, and every life-threatening injury only makes a sayian stronger." Zarbon chuckled. "Yes well, your sayian strength still wont be able to stop me from getting back those balls. And....." Zarbon turned to Krillen. "I see your bald-headed friend has a dragonball as well." Krillen backed up. * This definitley isn't one of my better days.* Bulma then started waving at Zarbon to try and get his attention. "Hey, did you know my favorite color is green?" Vegeta snickered and glanced back. "Ha! Silly girl". Zarbon crossed his arms and glared at the Sayian Prince. "I don't give a damn about those two Vegeta, I just want to kill you and then finally the universe will be rid of you and your kind."   
  
Celipa finally had enough of Zarbon's cocky attitude stepped forward in front of Vegeta. "You're wrong about that, lizard boy! There are still a few of us sayins left and one of us shall defeat your so-called Master, Freeza!" Zarbon turned from Vegeta and took a step back. "Celipa" Zarbon gritted his teeth. A very dark anger bottled up inside him that he never felt for even Vegeta. "I thought you were dead with your monkey mate!" Celipa growled. Apparently Im not stupid, and my so-called monkey mate sent me off our home planet! You ambushed us! That proves to me your a coward and so does another "incident"! Vegeta began to get curious. *What does she mean? Do these two have a past together?* An unfamiliar round of jealousy formed inside Vegeta. *No, I cant be jealous. She is just a 3rd class soldier, like Kakarott. I am a Prince. I cannot get sexually involved with a low class woman. She will, however, make for a useful ally.*  
  
Zarbon growled. She wouldn't go there, his life, his past. She had no right. By this time Zarbon was angrier than ever before at this female. A sayian female. Now he was ignoring Vegeta and focusing on Celipa. "You will not speak of that incident ever agin! Of course, you will be dead before you can even talk about it again!" Celipa laughed. "Zarbon, your little threats don't scare me. Not in the least.Tell me,do you remember a young girl, Zarbon, who looked just like you? Very sweet and respectful child unlike you!" "grrrrrrrrrr Stop woman!" "I'm guessing you do remember her Zarbon, after all, she is you're sister." Zarbon was boiling with rage, trying not to think about her and what he did. "Stop this now monkey girl or I'll beat you into the ground!" "No I won't stop Zarbon. You, Vegeta, that bald guy and even your little admirerer over there should here this." Zarbon took a step forward with a deep scowl on his face. "No!" Celipa smirked and just shook her head. "Yes". "You see, back way before Freeza made a pact with us, Zarbon and I use to be sparring partners. We both fought well and we talked about each other's race. He came from a far way planet name Lizitia near King Cold and Cooler's sections of the galaxies. He was on Planet Vegeta as an ambassador from there. You, Vegeta, were on a purging mission that day with Nappa and Radditz.'  
  
"Anyway, Zarbon brought along his little sister Zarchana to discuss a possibility of a treaty between there planet and ours.Zarchana and I also became sparring partners and even friends. However, as soons as you got there, I found out from a reliable source that your father had a meeting with Freeza on that exact same day. Apparentley,Freeza wanted your planet to side with him, as your planet had a tremendous amount of technology that would be useful to him. He also wanted to recruit you as his top soldier. Well, I happened to sneak into your private bedchameber where you'd be staying for the night and overheard your little discussions with Frieza. It seemed you rather liked the thought of becoming a warrior and siding with the lizard. Frieza then wanted information on our planet and our race as he heard of our incredible strength. So, you managed to reveal tons of info and top secret missions as well as....." She turned to Vegeta. "..info on the most recent sayin prince." Vegeta frowned at Zarbon. He went from a proud ambassador to a lowly lacky. *Pitiful*. "There's more. Zarchana also knew of your betrayl and went to ask you why. You then attacked her without warning and then did an unthinkable act." Celipa took a deep breathe and then yelled. "YOU RAPED YOUR OWN SISTER!!!!!"   
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, Krillen fell down and then turned to Bulma. "Well Bulma, what do you think of this 'hunk' now?" Bulma stared in shock and then her looks of awe at the green haired warrior turned to looks of utter disgust. "I'm sorry Krillen. I'm truely stupid for even throwing a glance at him. If I'd known about his past, I would have just thrown up at first sight."  
Zarbon had a dark look on his face and directed it towards Celipa. "You.... You Bitch!!!" "Thank you for the compliment Zarbon. " She did a mock bow and then continued with her tale. "After your session with your sister, you hijacked a ship and had taken off to Freeza's base. There you told Freeza everything and more. You then started working as his top general and your first assignment, to find Nikita, Queen of the Sayians, and capture her!" Vegeta turned to Celipa. "My mother?! What the hell does she have to to do with this?!" "Don't worry Vegeta. I shall tell you."  
  
"Queen Nikita was quite possibly the strongest woman on planet Vegeta. Despite being a little short, she fought bravely and made a wonderful addition to the Elite Class, although unlike you and your father, she wasn't as, how should I put this, stubborn and hard headed and she held some honor and nobility, something I feel most sayians lacked. King Vegeta took a fancy to her as she did to him and they were mated. She made a terrific queen as she was very intelligent and was very good in the political area. However, her looks, strength, and IQ didn't go unnoticed by offworlders either. King Cold's third child was Winter. Winter is very powerful and he commands the southwestern portion of the galaxy. Winter always took several beings whom he thought were beautiful and strong off there homes and added them to his and army and to keep them as trophys. Queen Nikita caught his eye greatly and wanted her. Freeza saw this as an opportunity to get rid of the queen and one step closer to what he wanted." Celipa paused and glanced at Vegeta. "It was me wanted huh?" She nodded. "Yeah. Zarbon volunteered to participate in the capture of your mother and he was the one who organized the scheme to get her. Nikita was on a mission to Aralia..."   
  
"Aralia? I was recently at that pathetic bug planet and it was hardly worth conquering." Celipa shook her head. "That was after the war the locusts had. I'm talking about before. Anyway, Nikita and a few first class sayians went to Aralia as part of a scouting mission. When they got there, they were ambushed by Zarbon and his crew and Zarbon managed to use a carboncoder, a device that puts your opponent in a type of suspended animation. They took her back and handed her over to Winter and then worked on organizing the treaty Freeza wanted established with the sayians.Afterwards, Zarbon orchastrated his planet's demise after his race refused to surrender to Freeza's power. As you can see, Zarbon is nothing more than a low class slave, giving up his freedom, his planet, his sister, everything. Zarbon, you are nothing but freaking scum!" By now Zarbon had enough of Celipa and lunged at her. "You're dead, bitch!"  
  
  
  
  
*I do not own any of the DBZ characters except for Winter, Nikita, and Zarchana. I apologize if the scene of Zarbon raping his own sister offends anyone. 


	4. Ch4 Zarbon's End

3rd Class Sayian 1st Class Love Ch.4 Zarbon's End  
  
Zarbon growled with rage at Celipa. He never, never wanted to relieve his horrible deeds again, but here is this monkey tramp who has the gall to bring up his past. "This time I will kill you Celipa, slowly and painfully!" Zarbon quickly lunged at Celipa, but she phased out before he could throw his punch. Celipa laughed. "Zarbon, you always humor me with all your empty threats and attempts at being superior, but now I think I shall end your sorry excuse of a life. Its just too bad that Zarchana isn't here to witness it!"  
  
Celipa and Zarbon clashed with all the fury they could muster. Vegeta watched from the sidelines amused. "Well Celipa, let's see how far you've come in your fighting." Krillan was in awe of the female sayian, who kept dishing out the punishment on Zarbon and vice versa as Bulma shuddered behind him. "Oh Krillan! What do we do now?" Krillan shook his head. " I don't know Bulma" He then leaned downed and whispered real low so that Vegeta couldn't hear or at least he hoped he couldn't hear. "Bulma, I think we should get the heck out of here." "I got a feeling we won't get too far." "Well, we won't know unless we try will we?"  
  
Krillan grabbed Bulma and tried to make a break for it, but unfortunatley Vegeta sensed them and phased in front of them. "Going somewhere?" Vegeta kicked Krillan and sent him flying, which made him dropped Bulma at the feet of Vegeta. Bulma looked up to see him wickedly smirking at her and grabbed her by the throat and brought her to her knees. He then focused on Celipa and Zarbon. "Once Celipa gets rid of Zarbon, I will take that dragonball from your baldheaded friend once he realizes I have you, my dear." Bulma shuddered and hoped Goku would arrive soon.  
  
Zarbon and Celipa continued to brawl, both getting in their fare share of hits. "gasp.. Had enough monkey girl?" Celipa chuckled. "Not by far, you have been slacking off while under Frieza haven't you?" Zarbon growled and threw an energy ball at her. Celipa easily dodged the ball. Zarbon then smirked. "Well, I suppose its time that I get serious and show you some respect, monkey." With that, Zarbon transformed into his hideous beast state.Celipa laughed. "Finally! Its about time you decided to fight me at your best, although I was beginning to think that you already gave me your best." Zarbon scoffed. "Hardly, my dear. Now its time I finished this." Celipa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You bore me Zarbon."  
  
Celipa and Zarbon flew at it again. Zarbon threw many of his best attacks, hoping that they would do major damage to Celipa, but she kept dodging every attack. "Ughhhhhhhhhh! Take this , monkey, Jupiter Fist Drop!!!" Zarbon launched his attack, but Celipa quickly dodged it. "How?!" Zarbon was stunned. Celipa smirked. "I've been doing some intense training with your sister. She was always quite the fighter. Can't say the same about you." Celipa then frowned. "Now I WILL finish this fight Zarbon. WILD KAMIKAZZE BASH!!!!" Zarbon gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" The blast ripped through his armor and made a huge bloody hole in his stomach. He collapsed to the ground, staring up at Celipa. "It's over Zarbon! See you in hell!" With one final blast, Zarbon was dead.  
  
TBC 


	5. Ch5 Roadblock For Immortality

3rd Class Sayian, 1st Class Love Ch.5 Roadblock For Immortality  
Celipa smirked in satisfaction as the last ounce of power from Zarbon faded and finally died. "Good! That green haired pretty boy got what he deserved! I can't wait to tell Zarchana the good news." "Not bad, for a 3rd class woman. Not bad at all." Celipa turned to a now smirking Vegeta. "Humph! Whatever, my prince. I just proved to you what a 3rd class sayian can really do." Vegeta still had that smirk on his face as he thought about her words. Celipa then looked down at Bulma, who was caught in a choke hold by Vegeta. "Vegeta! What are you doing?!" Vegeta looked down at his little captive and smirked. "I'm just having an insurance policy to get what I want. The final dragonball."  
  
Suddenly, Krillan started to stir from that powerful kick he just received. "Uhh, that didn't work as well as it planned did it?" He started to dust himself off and looked up to find Bulma. When he located her, he froze in horror. "Uh oh". Vegeta noticed the bald man pick himself and turned to him, eagerly anticipating the capture of the last dragonball he needed to make his wish. "I see you have finally awaken, chrome dome. You're so weak, its pathetic!" Krillan growled. "Just shut up Vegeta! Release Bulma now!!!" Vegeta chuckled. "Oh I will let you're friend go, that is when you give me the dragonball." Krillan stared from the ball to Vegeta. After a minute of thought, Krillan reluctantly caved in. "All right! You win." Krillan held out the orb for the sayian prince who snatched it from his hands as he released Bulma. Bulma crawled over to Krillan, still shaking from her horrific encounter with the mighty sayian prince.  
  
Celipa just frowned through the whole situation. I can't believe how low Prince Vegeta will go to become immortal. Using a weak, defensless woman to obtain his goal. Now, I may not be a saint or anything of that nature. I'm a sayian after all. Its just that I don't like attacking people who can't defend themselves. We 3rd classes do have some honor unlike the elite and royalty.*  
  
As Celipa was deep in thought, Vegeta was relishing the moment. "The last dragonball is in my possession. Now all that is left is to call forth the dragon. Then I'll have my wish of immortallity and then I will become supreme ruler of the universe! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Vegeta turned to Celipa. "Hey!" "What?!" "Are you coming with me? Or are you staying with the weaklings to get your precious ship repaired?" Celipa scowled. "No your majesty! I think I will go with you for the moment, to see what Frieza is up to and maybe put an end to him once and for all. Then I'll see to my ship." "Very well, 3rd class, see if you can keep up with me." With that, Vegeta blasted off, with Celipa in hot persuit. Bulma screamed and Krillan growled. *There's no way Vegeta! You'll never call the dragon! Ever! Come on Gohan! Its all. up to you."  
  
Meanwhile, at Frieza's ship.  
  
Frieza stared out the window of his ship, swirling a glass of wine and scowling. "I'm tired of waiting! Zarbon should have been back an hour ago!" One of Frieza's gaurds shook and shuddered in fear of the evil lizard. "I have a feeling our young warrior has failed me. I knew it! I should have called for the Ginyu Force from the beginning." Suddenly, the frightened guard spoke up. "But master Frieza, do you really think the Ginyu Force is required? I mean, well call them as soon as you want. You just give the word." Frieza smiled. "Oh I will and Nimole?" "Huh?" "It sounded as if you were trying to second guess one of my decisions. Were you?" Before the poor guard could reply, Frieza blasted him, leaving absolutely no trace of him left. "Too bad. Guess you were blasted to hell for no reason at all. Haha!"  
  
In space.  
  
Goku trained as hard as he could. He knew there would be tons of dangers that awaited him on Namek. "Don't worry Gohan. I'll be there soon. Just hold on a bit more."  
  
Back on Namek  
  
Gohan flew happily with dragonball he found at the lake. "Huh?" Suddenly his sixth sense kicked in and he felt two big powers coming his way. And one of them he felt was Vegeta. "Oh no! Please don't let that be.. VEGETA!!!!" He quickly flew to the ground to hide.  
  
Vegeta and Celipa flew until they felt a small power. "I sense a small power, my Prince. " "Yeah, it may be another weakling earthling. Oh well, I'll just have to flush him out." The two sayians stopped. "Whoever you are, come on out! There's no escape from me!" Silence. "Show yourself now, and if you're lucky, I may show you some compassion." More silence. Vegeta grew annoyed. "Well if you won't come out on your own, I'll blast you out like a rat!!" Vegeta gathered a small, but powerful amount of energy in his hand and was about to release it when he heard a scream.  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!" Both Vegeta and Celipa turned to the location of the voice. Gohan placed the dragonball he had against the wall of the little cliff he hid in. * I just hope it's safe here.* Vegeta grew impatient. "Well?!" Gohan proceeded to climb up to the top of the cliff not realizing he still had the dragon radar in his hand. "Stop, I surrender." Vegeta recognized him and smirked. What Vegeta said next, shocked Celipa greatly. "Oh, it's the son of Kakarott."  
  
TBC 


	6. Ch6 Where Is My Dragon Ball!

3rd Class Sayian, 1st Class Love  
Ch.6 Where Is My Dragonball?!  
  
Celipa looked at the little boy in shock. "Son of Kakarrott? You mean Bardrock's son had a son of his own?" Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, that's Kakarotts' brat, who helped his worthless father and bald headed friend in my defeat on earth." Gohan stared intensely at Vegeta and then at Celipa. Who is she? Is she an ally of Vegeta? That's all we need, but I cant believe there's a female sayian around. Dad told us what he was told of from King Kai about the sayians, that there were only four sayians left. How could she be alive?*  
  
Vegeta smirked at the boy as he glared at him. "The son of Kakarott! Well, I should have known it was you. We meet again." Gohan growled. "I just met your friends here, and I had a feeling YOU wouldn't be too far behind." Gohan stared and his eyes widened at finally realizing what he was carrying. A dragon ball. "Wh. where did you get THAT from?!" Vegeta stared at the big orange orb and smirked. "It was a gift from your bald- headed friend. and that gorgeous girl he was with!" Gohan growled. "What did you two do to them?! Did you hurt them?! You animals!" Celipa's face softened a little at the boys accusations. He is strong. Kakarott raised him well. I can feel it.* "I'm sorry child, but I did not harm your two friends. Unlike elites, I do not stoop to killing people who can't fight back to get what I want!"  
  
Gohan was surprised at the outburst from the female sayian and Vegeta just glared at her, and turned back to Gohan. "Whatever. I didn't harm your little friends but if you want, I can be talked into going back." Gohan gave a cold stare at Vegeta. "You see kid, because I now possess all the seven dragon balls, well I, was lenient." Gohan was stunned a bit and then rolled his eyes. *He can't have ALL of the dragon balls.*  
  
Suddenly Vegeta landed right in front of him, while the female sayian just drifted in the air observing. *sigh..I wish me and Toma could have bared a child of our own to raise and train.*  
  
Gohan was shocked at the sudden movement and was frightened that he could find the ball he hid behind the ridge. "So kid, whats that thing in you're hand?" Quickly Gohan remembered he still held the dragon radar. "Uh.. Its just a watch! That's all!" Vegeta laughed. "You mean to tell me with all the technology today, that big clunker is a watch?" "It's an antique watch!" The sayian prince smirked. He reached out and patted Gohan on the head. " You and me kid, are a lot alike. We're both sayians. That means we need to look out for one another. Understand? For you see, its almost like we are brothers." Gohan stood scared and confused as the scowl Vegeta usually had was gone completely making his smirk even more scarier. However with one sudden movement, Vegeta need the boy in the gut, hard. "Aughhh!" Gohan fell, clutching his stomach as Vegeta chuckled. "That's what you get for trying to hold out on me.. Little brother!HAHA!" Vegeta then turned to Celipa. "Come along 3rd class. I need to become immortal." Celipa frowned at what Vegeta did but nodded in compliance. Sigh. all I want is my damn ship repaired so that I can return to Zarchana and I find myself in a complicated mess with my Prince.  
  
Meanwhile deep in space, the evil tyrants' powerful fighting squad, the Ginyu Force, is loading up five spacepods on Planet Freeza. The gaurds looked on as the five pods took flight until they disappeared. One of the shook his head. "Man, I'd hate to be the guys who have to take them on."  
  
Back on Namek, Vegeta and Celipa arrive at the villiage the prince ravaged earlier, to gain the last dragon ball that whas hidden under water. "HAHA! There it is Celipa! The 7th and last dragon ball. Soon I will defeat Freeza and rule the universe! Wait here!" With that Vegeta dove in while Celipa had a worried look on her face. "If he gains immortality, the universe will be doomed although that's not to say it would be doomed if Freeza had the balls as well. I hope you know what you're doing my prince."  
  
Under the ocean, Vegeta happily searched for his dragon ball, already imagining Freeza's blood on his hands and feet. However, his happiness wore off as he realized something was off, that he couldn't find the ball anywhere. *Hmm.Its got to be here somewhere.* Vegeta continued searching but with no luck and the sayian grew angrier by the second. *What is going on here?!* Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened at realization. *HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?! IT WAS THAT KID!!! I SENSED HE WAS HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME DAMN IT!!! HE HAS THE DRAGONBALL!!! BUT, HOW DID THAT BRAT FIND IT?. THAT SO CALLED WATCH!!! THAT WAS NOT A WATCH AT ALL!! IT MUST HAVE BEEN A DRAGON BALL LOCATOR!!!!* Vegeta clenched his fist in rage and exploded out of the sea, startling Celipa. *What is he pissed about?* Vegeta took off at lightening speed in search of Gohan and the last dragon ball. "ILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! YOU WONT ESCAPE MY WRATH!!!! YOU'RE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
TBC 


	7. Ch7 Arrival Of The Ginyu Force

**3rd Class Sayian, 1st Class Love**

**Ch. 7 Arrival Of The Ginyu Forces**

**Vegeta was furious. His dragonball was gone. "I shouldn't have been so careless! I sensed the little brat hid something from me but I didn't think it would have been MY dragonball! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **

**Celipa was flying close behind the angry prince, a bit concerned about his upsurge in anger. It would seem that a 3rd classes' son has outsmarted you Vegeta. I must say its about time too. Keeping her thoughts to herself, Celipa landed alongside a fuming Vegeta at the area where they encountered Zarbon and the boy's two friends. "YOU WONT GET AWAY FROM ME!!! AND ONCE I FIND YOU ILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!" Growling, Vegeta turned to the cave thinking they might be inside. He ran in and blew up the cave, realizing they weren't there. "DAMN IT!!! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!!!!!!!!!" **

"**My Prince?" "What do you want 3rd class?!" Celipa frowned. "Vegeta, you getting all pissed off isn't really helping much. I'm sure they havent gotten too far away." Vegeta snarled. "What would you know low class? I promise you I will rip this planet and anyone, and I mean ANYONE, who stands in my way apart until I obtain the dragonballs and immortality! Then, the universe will be mine and everyone in it will know me as their master!" Celipa sighed. "And I suppose it isn't too much to ask about my ship being repaired?" "Hmmph. I could care less about your ship, woman but I think its time for you to learn your place and bow to me!"**

**Celipa smirked. Then laughed. "What the hell are you laughing at 3rd class?!" "I'm laughing at the fact that just because you're the prince, you get to order everyone around! I can see your time with Frieza has definitely influenced you a lot!" Vegeta glared at her. "You see Vegeta, I may be of lower rank than you but I know I have more honor and integrity than you ever will because I don't like to think of myself as being better than anyone else and I plan on at least taking part in destroying Freiza." It was then Vegeta's turn to laugh. "I'm sure you would, Celipa, but you wouldn't last a second against Frieza! You are but of low class and a weakling like Kakarott. It's those words of honor that will get you killed. I will not become like Kakarott. I am a true warrior and the Prince Of All Sayians." Suddenly Vegeta inched closer to Celipa's body and brushed his lips against hers. Celipa shuddered at the close proximity between them. "And I promise, dear Celipa, after all is said and done, you will bow at my feet like a loyal servant." With that said Vegeta pressed his lips on Celipa's. Celipa was so stunned, she just let him. However, Veget stopped abruptly when he sensed two energies moving westward. Vegeta composed himself after the lip lock on Celipa and smirked. I've got you now Kid. Why did I kiss the 3rd class? Oh well. I have other priorities to attend to. Starting with getting the 7th dragonball. With that, he motioned for Celipa to follow him as he sensed out an unsuspecting Krillan and Gohan.**

**Meanwhile at Frieza's Ship.**

"**M...Master Frieza?" "Come in please, Khaula." Khaula approaced and bowed to his lord. "Master, I have just received word that The Ginyu Forces will be arriving in 30 mins." "Excellent, my dear Vegeta, you will soon learn to never cross with me. Soon my Ginyu Force will find you and retrieve my dragonballs. And Then Vegeta, you and the rest of the universe will bow before me before I finally kill you." Frieza smirked for soon he would have immortality and finish what he started with the sayians.**

**Elsewhere.**

"**Hey Krillan, are we almost there?" "I'm pretty sure of it Gohan. We'll have to get Guru to release your hidden powers and hid ourselves until Goku arrives because it seems that damn Vegeta has gotten stronger since we last fought and Frieza's power is even higher. Bulma said he would be here soon but I don't th.... Wait! It looks like we got company!"**

"**Oh no! It's Vegeta! And that other sayian! Why does this always happen to me?!" Krillan panicked until he saw a familiar Namekian house atop a high and narrow mountain. "THERE IT IS!! Gohan, here's the plan. You go on ahead to Guru's. I'll stay and distract them." "But" :Go Gohan!" Gohan nodded and took off. As Krillan awaited, Vegeta zoomed past him along with the female and stopped abruptly. Vegeta smirked. "Hey!". "How did you find us out here Vegeta?"**

"**It was easy, but why should I explain it to a weakling like you? Give me the Dragonball!" "I don't have it." Suddenly a burst of power erupted from Guru's house, catching Vegeta's attention. Celipa also noticed it too. "What is that power?" "It's the kid. So that's where you hid the dragonball, right Krillan?" "No!" Vegeta and Celipa took off to Guru's with Krillan not too far behind.**

**"What the hell is this place?" Krillan landed behind them. "Stop Vegeta. Its not..., huh?"**

**Out stepped the namek and Guru's protector Nail. "Go home." Vegeta chuckled. "I don't think so. Not yet anyways. Where is the kid?" Soon, Gohan stepped out too. "I'm right here, Vegeta." "WHAT IS THIS?!" Celipa also noticed the child's increased power. How did the boy get so strong so quickly?! Vegeta smirked suddenly and then laughed. "So, you think you can beat me know don't you kid?"Meanwehile, inside the house, Guru got a powerful energy signal. "Dende, my son, please inform everyone that a great and unknown power is approaching Namek." "Do you know if it is good?" "No I am not certain." "Don't worry master Guru, I'll inform everyone right now."**

**Dende ran out amidst the confrontation. "Listen up everyone, Guru says a powerful force is on its way here." Vegeta turned to the boy. "What? Who is this Guru?" Krillan looked up to the sky and smiled. "Look Gohan! Its Goku! He's finally here!" "Daddy?!" Vegeta looked mad and Celipa almost joyous. "Is it really Kakarott? Son of Bardock?!" Vegeta growled. "It can't be! Kakarott?!"**

**After a moment of silence and the whistling of the wind, both Celipa and Vegeta realized it was not theearth sayian but something horrible. "No! Its..... the Ginyu Force." **

**Back at Frieza's ship**

**The five space pods landed with thunderous explosions. Frieza smirked. "Ah my loyal Ginyu Force. Right on schedule and soon they will crush those who dare to oppose me! Hahahaha!"**

**TBC**


End file.
